


Suspicions Confirmed

by VivaLaGrickle



Category: Grickle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VivaLaGrickle/pseuds/VivaLaGrickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The staff have their suspicions as well...<br/>(Just a short story I had in my head)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicions Confirmed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick little story line I had going on in my head. I also wanted to try a different style, but I don't think I'll write like this again. I will not be adding any more to this. (I didn't edit it, so there may be some odd spots)

It was the third Friday in January, meaning it was the staff party. This year they had all agreed to go out for dinner, but since it had been a long week for everyone, it seemed as though more were going to be drinking than what was previously planned. By the time everyone had arrived at the pub, Graves, Schaar, Knight, Bauer, Krygier and Sickle were already on their second beer, close to their third. They had agreed not to talk about the stressful week they had, but once the alcohol was in their systems, they couldn’t help but complain.

“I mean is it really that difficult to understand exponents? I swear, these kids are just getting worse and worse every year.” 

“Listen Schaar, if you think that’s bad, then you have nothing to complain about. Am I right, Gigi?”

“Kelly’s right. I don’t even know how these kids can write as horribly as they do. I asked them to write about Of Mice and Men, and none of them even remotely picked up on any of it. Probably because they’re too lazy to even read the book, or listen to what I tell them about it.” 

“That’s the worst you have? Sickle, tell them about what you told me today.”

“Oh, Christ. Okay. So, Graves, Bauer and I have been teaching them about World War 2. I asked them who was the main leader of Germany during this time, and three kids put ‘Stalin’, and another five, FIVE OF THEM, wrote down ‘Roosevelt’.”

“I don’t know what’s wrong with these kids. You should see some of the board games kids have been turning in. I don’t really care if they look all that great, but I need more than just a poster board with some things scribbled in pencil on the side.”

“Try grading freshman biology quizzes. They don’t study or pay attention during class, so they completely bomb them. Then all I ever hear is ‘Miss Burcroff sucks at teaching. I’m failing right now because of her’. Why did we ever choose to work with high schoolers?”

The venting went from person to person, drink after drink, until everyone was laughing and slurring their words. The conversation was eventually split into little conversations around the table; kids, plans for spring break, politics, gas prices, and sports. Everyone was deep in their conversations when suddenly Baker started to laugh hysterically without reason. Turning all at once, they watched his face turn red as he continued to laugh, and gasp for breath in between more fits of laughter. 

“What’s so funny?” Sickle asked from across the table. Baker began to calm down, and took a long breath before he answered in between more giggles.

“Do you all know how you’ve been saying you think something has been going on between them? Well I just reali—“

“Hold on. Going on between who?” Graves asked. He looked at the faces around the table to only see averted eyes, and nervous sipping of drinks. “What is he talking about?”

“I don’t know what he’s talking about. I’m sure he must be confused from the alcohol. Isn’t that right, Tom?” Knight said through gritted teeth and a menacing glare at Baker before forcing a laugh to cover up her harshness. 

“So, uh Mike, did you say you were going on vacation soon? Where do you think you’ll be going?” Everyone looked towards Moran in hopes of changing the subject and moving the conversation away from what Baker was about to say. Graves and Sickle were both confused, but they accepted the change in conversation and joined in. Baker, however, didn’t catch on, and took it as everyone not understanding.

“You guys were saying the other day that you thought something was going on between Sickle and Graves. Don’t you remember? We were in the teacher’s lounge in the morning. Knight, Bauer? You were the two that brought it up. Do you seriously not remember?”

“No, Baker, I don’t remember. I think you—“

“I distinctly remember us all talking about it. I’m sure you remember. Anyways, I can see it now. Look how close they are sitting. Their thighs must be pressed right into each other’s, and I’ve seen them give each other looks throughout the night. I also saw—“

“Baker, I think that’s enough.” Knight snapped at him. Everyone was staring down at the table without saying anything. They had all been thinking it. They all remembered talking about it. They just didn’t want the two of them to know that they had been. Graves and Sickle exchanged glances and then a slight nod of agreement. Graves cleared his throat and waited until everyone looked up at him. Sickle forced himself to look up at everyone, and they could see the same look of pain and guilt reflected from both of their faces. 

“Look, you’re not wrong. We…We have…Sickle and I are…” Graves ran his hand through his hair and began to nervously scratch at a spot on the table. He tried to speak again, but it came out as nothing but the broken beginnings of sentences.

“You don’t have to tell us anything if you don’t want to.”

“Yeah, we shouldn’t have been talking behind your back. We don’t want to put the two of you in this situation.” Everyone nodded and tried their best to look sincerely sorry, but they all just looked overwhelmingly guilty and curiously. Graves was still scratching at the table when Sickle rested his hand on his and gave it a slight squeeze. Graves looked at him and Sickle gave him a reassuring smile before he turned back to the group.

“In all honesty, we didn’t want you to know. But apparently you figured it out on your own already, so we might as well tell you…We don’t want anyone else to know…not yet anyways. Both of our wives know, and we have been working through it…”

“We would like for things to be kept quiet about this. Just keep treating us the same, and it will be fine. We are still the same people, you know, just…just now we are together.” Everyone was quiet. Their suspicions had been confirmed, but it still came as a big shock. No one knew what to do, so they just sat there until eventually Knight spoke up. 

“I support you, and I’m glad you’ve found each other. I promise to do as you ask.” Similar statements were made by each person around the table, and everyone promised to keep their secret. The conversation transitioned to the testing they would have to be giving the students the next month, and they all settled back into their comfortable, happy venting. Graves turned his hand over to hold Sickle’s, and they looked knowingly, and lovingly at each other. _Another step forward together._


End file.
